Vigilante Arc
|bordercolor = Black |textcolor = #000 |alttextcolor = #FFF |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Synopsis |tab2 = Episodes }} The Vigilante Arc is the thirteenth story arc of unORDINARY. It begins on Chapter 93 and ends on Chapter 99. It began on 24th May 2018 and ended in 17th May 2018. All episodes in this arc can be found here and all images pertaining to this arc can be found here. Premise Remi decides on becoming a vigilante in order for her to track down EMBER. Blyke and Isen help her in her quest of becoming a vigilante while helping the people in Brandish City from a modified Mid-tier, Waldo. Remi, along with Blyke and Isen Summary of Events * Remi learns from Seraphina about her loss of ability due to a mysterious drug and assumes her attackers to be related to EMBER, as it explains how they killed so many high-tiers. * Blyke and Isen confront Remi about her suspicious behavior and discover that she has been following EMBER's activities and that her deceased brother was a superhero. * Remi assumes her deceased brother's superhero identity, "X-Static", to discover the truth about his death, as she has lost faith in the Authorities who she believes are in league with EMBER. * Blyke and Isen resolve to help Remi and even make her a superhero costume. * Isen does research on EMBER, which leads him to a low-tier called Waldo who lives in a low-tier district named Branish. * Remi, as X-Static, travels to Branish while Blyke and Isen act as her back-up. * Remi saves a local of Branish from a thug and gets her to tell her about Waldo and the situation in the district: Waldo was a former low-tier who suddenly rose to elite-tier. Afterwards, he took control of the entire district while the Authorities turned a blind eye. * Remi is attacked by a bunch of Waldo's followers, but they are only mid-tiers so she is able to able to easily defeat them with Blyke backing her up. * Remi interrogates one of the thugs named Quinton and he reveals that he only joined Waldo because he kidnapped his wife. Remi then tells him to Waldo. * Quinton takes Remi to Waldo. They fight and, while Waldo is able to heavily injure her, Remi ultimately defeats him. Afterwards, she finds signs on his body that he has been taking drugs. * With Waldo incapacitated, Remi and Quinton free his wife and all the other people who were taken hostage and Remi, Blyke and Isen leave Branish. * Having seen the horrible way the low-tiers in Branish were treated and ignored by the Authorities, Blyke begins to sympathize with John. Characters Introduced Characters introduced in this arc in the order of introduction * Waldo * Victim Lady of the Brandish City * Mob of the Brandish City * Quinton * Bimel * Weim * Keesh Abilities Introduced Abilities introduced are in order of introduction * Rock Arm * Phantom Fist * Hair Growth * Shockwave * Quinton's Unknown Ability * References Navigation Category:Arcs